Many different types of waste collection devices are provided in the prior art. Some use cooperating jaws that are operated by manipulating a squeeze handle to close those jaws around waste material. Others include disposable bags having their mouths secured around a frame. Waste is scooped up into the bag at the open mouth, and a squeeze handle or similar mechanism is actuated to bring a pivoting door against the open mouth to close the bag around the waste.
In use, these devices eventually require the operator to manipulate a bag of waste, and, in the case of animal waste, this can be quite disagreeable. Also, while manipulating the bag, one may encounter undesirable odors. Thus, the art could benefit from the use of more rigid containers and closures that would eliminate much of the disagreeable tactile and olfactory aspects of handling waste. Related to this need is the need for waste collection devices wherein the receptacle for the waste can be closed without having to directly manipulate the waste receptacle.
Animal waste collection is a daily occurrence for those who must walk their pets in public areas. Typically, the pet must be kept on a leash during these walks. Sometimes, this daily task must also be performed at night or at other times when visibility is poor. Yet, prior art waste collection devices are configured as individual devices that are carried in one hand while the animal's leash is carried in the other. Thus, there is a need in the art for a waste collecting device that also provides a pet leash, and facilitates the use of the device when it is dark. There is also a need that such waste collection devices be part of a system dedicated to waste collection.